


Halloween Confessions

by Andromytta



Series: Domestiel Fluff-verse [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Austin Powers References, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Hallowsgiving, Real picture of Osric Chou used, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge, Texting, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta
Summary: While getting ready for their first adult Halloween party, Kevin and Claire make an interesting confession.





	Halloween Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for SPN Rare Ships Challenge Round 14: Hallowsgiving.

Claire Novak-Winchester was putting the finishing touches on her make up for her Felicity Shagwell costume when her phone buzzed.  She put down the overly exaggerated fake eyelashes and smiled wide when she saw it was a message from Kevin Tran.  They had been dating for 3 years, and now that they were both over 18, they were about to attend their first “adult” Halloween party.  (It didn’t matter that it was at the law firm where her aunt and uncle worked, it was still a grown up party, and the first prize in the costume contest was an all-expense paid trip to NYC for the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day parade.)

Because of this, Claire was more than a little nervous about the party, making her less than amused at Kevin’s message, and she responded in kind.

She wasn’t lying.  She did get Kevin a gift.  Halloween was Claire’s favorite holiday, so she tended to give out gifts to her favorite people.  She always gave her dads some new decoration to add to their already extensive Halloween display, and her sister got some cute Halloween tee shirt.  But for Kevin, she wanted to get him something special, something she made herself.  Claire worked part time at a local grocery store in the floral department.  The florist showed her how to make candy bouquets, so this year she made one for Kevin with all of his favorite king sized candy bars and fake red and orange leaves.

Claire was adding an exorbitant amount of hair spray to her bushy, bushy blonde hairdo when one of her dads knocked on the door. 

“Need any help getting ready, Pumpkin?”

 With an exaggerated eye roll of her blue eyes, she answered, “I’m not 12 and getting ready for a dance recital, Dad.  I think I can handle it.”  She added, a bit more quietly, “Besides, you’re too late.  I’m done.”

“Well, then, let’s take a look at you,” he said.  He refused to admit his now 18 year old daughter probably didn’t need his help anymore.

Standing up from her vanity, Claire showed off her Felicity Shagwell costume.  She was in the iconic blue denim number, with super short and tight hot pants, revealing top, and matching go go boots.  “So, how do I look?”

“You know your dad will never let you leave the house like that.”

“I’m 18!” Claire exclaimed.  “Also, I’m leaving now before he gets home from work,” she added as she scooped up Kevin’s present and rushed out the door.

***

 

When Claire pulled up at the Tran house, she was more than relieved to see Mrs. Tran’s car was nowhere in sight.  As scary as one (sometimes both) of her dads could be, Kevin’s mom was equally (if not more) frightening.  She did not want to hear what the woman might have to say about her costume.

Claire knocked on the door, but there was no answer.  She knocked again, and tried the knob.  Since the door was unlocked, she let herself in.  “Kevin, you better be putting on your Austin Powers costume!” she shouted as she walked in the door.  Putting the candy bouquet down on the kitchen counter, she moved further into the house.  “Kevin?”

Kevin finally came down the hall, fully dressed in the agreed upon Austin Powers costume.  He gave Claire a very thorough once over and asked in a near perfect imitation of the British spy, “Do I make you randy baby?”

Claire shoved him in his chest.  “Shut up.  Let’s go.”

“You know, we could always skip the party and hang out here.  My mom won’t be home for hours.”  Kevin punctuated his meaning with an exaggerated waggle of his dark eyebrows.

Claire rolled her eyes.  “No way, dude.  I want to win that trip to New York.”  She smiled coyly at him when she continued.  “But after the costume contest, we can always go make out in Uncle Moose’s office.”

“Awesome.  As long as your aunt doesn’t catch us.  Now, didn’t you say you have a present for me?”

“Yes, come on.”  Claire grabbed Kevin by the sleeve and pulled him into the kitchen, presenting him with the bouquet.

“Whoa!  This is all of my favorite candy!  Wait…did you make this?”

Claire nodded shyly.  “Yeah….do you like it?”

“I really do.  Claire, this is great!  I love it, and I love you!”  Kevin picked her up in a strong hug.  As he realized what he said, he put her down slowly and just looked at her.  They’d been dating three years, and had yet to say those words.

Claire blinked up at him.  “Really?” she asked quietly.  Since when did she become so timid anyway?  Never, that’s when.  So, she did what she did best.  Claire wrapped her harms around Kevin’s neck and kissed him well and thoroughly.  “I love you too, you big dork.  Now, can we go to the party?”

Dazedly, Kevin nodded.  “Um, yeah, we should…go.”

Claire giggled and led him out the door.


End file.
